


Androids

by TimeTravelFreak



Series: Tumblr Guardian Bits [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV)
Genre: Also custom made androids are a thing, Alternate Universe - Detroit: Become Human Fusion, Android! Shen Wei, But I'm borrowing the universe, Crack, Fusion of the guardian and detroit 'verse, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, None of the Detroit characters show up, Shen Wei pretends to be an android, Tumblr Bits, Zhao Yunlan is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelFreak/pseuds/TimeTravelFreak
Summary: Zhao Yunlan tries to investigate the Sundial Case. Unfortunately he's a little distracted because Dragon University's resident library android is really, really hot.In which Shen Wei pretends to be an android because his human identity fell through and Zhao Yunlan is having a crisis because he knew he wasn’t exactly virgin pure, but he’s never had a thing for an android before.The first thing Zhao Yunlan thinks when he meets SW100 is "Wow", because seriously, it should be illegal for someone to be that gorgeous.The second thing he thinks when he sees him is "Fuck" and not in a good way. Because while it's a decently small size, seeing the LED at SW100's temple feels like being doused with a bucket of ice-water while having a wet dream.





	1. Part Zhao Yunlan 1

The first thing Zhao Yunlan thinks when he meets SW100 is “Wow”, because seriously, it should be illegal for someone to be that gorgeous.

The second thing he thinks when he sees him is “Fuck” and not in a good way. Because while it's a decently small size, seeing the LED at SW100's temple feels like being doused with a bucket of ice-water while having a wet dream.

Seriously, what a waste. Though it does explain the perfect face. And the pale skin. And the beautiful eyes. And the soft, pleasant voice.

Zhao Yunlan's eyes linger on the LED. There are clubs for that kind of thing, he knows. For sleeping with androids. But despite having wider tastes than most people Zhao Yunlan has never been to one.

He's never had a lack of willing human partners and the whole thing seems a little pointless to him. Sex is a way to feel good with a partner – if it's just about personal pleasure, Zhao Yunlan prefers the privacy of home, a nice memory, fantasy or video and his own hands.

Still, if any android would be able to change his mind it would be this one.

Beautifully crafted and so life-like that it seems like he's talking to a human. And with a noble and scholarly name to boot. Shen Wei. It strikes a chord within Zhao Yunlan and he wonders if he’s maybe heard it before.

“You know Li Qian well?” The girl in question lies in a hospital bed, dark bruises beneath her eyes and on her arms, where Zhao Yunlan and Shen Wei pulled her up after she had tried to jump off the roof.

She Wei looks at the girl and the corners of his – its, Zhao Yunlan reminds himself – mouth turn downwards, the furrow between his brows growing deeper.

His eyes look sad and angry and Zhao Yunlan turns away before he can imagine any other emotions. Everyone knows that androids can't feel anything.

“I suppose so, yes.” The android answers in his wonderfully gentle voice, his eyes still on the girl. Were it a human Zhao Yunlan would think it was avoiding his eyes. “She spends a lot of time in the library and we talk a lot about her classes.”

Shen Wei the android librarian. Or is it the librarian android. Seriously, Zhao Yunlan wants to meet whoever had this android custom made, because it looks like they would get along really well.

They certainly have the same taste in people.

If Zhao Yunlan had been asked about his ideal person before meeting Shen Wei – SW100 he keeps reminding himself a little desperately – he would have given a generic description.

After meeting Shen Wei – SW100 damn it – he would be unable to describe anyone other than him – it, for fucks sake, he's had low points, but never low enough to sleep with an android – it's like this android was built to incorporate everything Zhao Yunlan ever wanted in a lover.

“Have you noticed anything unusual about her? That would drive her to jump off a building?” Zhao Yunlan continues, actually a little unsure how many of his questions the android is able to answer. He means to watch Li Qian, but his attention is caught by Shen Wei's eyelashes as he lowers his gaze, the light from the window making them seem endless.

Zhao Yunlan swallows and hastily looks away.

He doesn't notice Shen Wei stealing a glance at him beneath his lashes, his eyes dark with longing and badly hidden affection.

“Recently she seemed-” Shen Wei pauses and purses his lips as he searches for the right words – which _Zhao Yunlan definitely doesn't notice -_ “-lost. And tired. She cares for her grandmother at home and that takes a lot of time and energy, so I help her review the material for the lectures she misses.”

“That's very kind of you,” Zhao Yunlan can't help but say, smiling at Shen Wei in the way he usually smiles at suspects – both friendly and mocking.

Immediately after he does it he wants to smack himself. What is he doing, treating an android like he would a person?

But contrary to his expectations Shen Wei startles and frowns at him a little, as if he caught that underlying question - _What is an android doing with a student?_

“A lot of students look for me to help them with their homework.” Shen Wei continues slowly, deliberately – it lacks some of that softness from before. He isn't hostile, but...

If he were dealing with a human, Zhao Yunlan would say that Shen Wei has become guarded. As if he realized that Zhao Yunlan might be suspecting him.

Still he isn't dealing with a human, he's dealing with an android, Zhao Yunlan reminds himself.

Recently it has been getting more difficult to tell the difference between supernatural incidents which need the SID and android malfunctions – it used to be that a head ripped off of someone's shoulders was a sign for a monster. Now it's often a signal for CyberLife to recalibrate an android's hydraulics.

Zhao Yunlan shakes off his paranoia. The only android on campus – which he knows about anyway – is Shen Wei, who saved Li Qian's life – and Zhao Yunlan's because he wouldn't have let go of her even if she had pulled him off the roof.

Li Qian stirs and slowly her eyes open.

Shen Wei moves closer into her field of vision. Her gaze fixes on him and she blinks, confused and exhausted.

“Did I fall asleep again?” She asks, her speech slow and heavy.

Zhao Yunlan moves back so she won't notice him immediately.

It's because he wants to see how they interact and _has absolutely nothing to do with the way Shen Wei's trousers tighten around his tights and buttocks as he leans down to talk to her more comfortably. No sire, no leering going on in this brain._

“You didn't fall asleep again, Li Qian,” Shen Wei says softly, exuding compassion from every pore. Well. Not pore. From every plastic part of him? Are any of Shen Wei’s parts plastic?

Zhao Yunlan shakes his head.

“Do you remember what happened?” The android continues carefully. Zhao Yunlan bites his lip. He would have jumped to the question of “Why did you jump? What is going on? What are you hiding?” a lot quicker.

Li Qian frowns and opens her mouth but then freezes. 

Finally unable to bear it any longer, Zhao Yunlan interrupts. “You tried to jump off the roof of the old building. Any idea why you would do that?” He smiles at her, all teeth and crinkled eyes, a mixture of threat, intimidation and cheerfulness. It's a mixture that has served Zhao Yunlan very well when dealing with people who don't want him to know about something it's his business to know about.

Li Qian flinches and Shen Wei straightens – more's the pity – and turns to shoot Zhao Yunlan a disapproving look. It's the first time he has looked at Zhao Yunlan directly, the first time their eyes properly meet and Zhao Yunlan feels like someone punched him in the gut.

Shen Wei's eyes are beautiful. And so expressive that Zhao Yunlan reels for a moment.

Disapproval, concern, a little anger and beneath that worry and affection, put together it's something that looks a lot like longing.

How can someone like this be an android?

“I remember,” Li Qian whispers and Shen Wei turns to look at her. Zhao Yunlan is torn between relief because _what the hell was that?_ and resentment because _why isn't Shen Wei looking at him anymore?_

Zhao Yunlan grabs one of his lollipops and unwraps it, feeling shaken.

Seriously what the hell is going on?


	2. Part Da Qing 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Qing really isn't being paid enough to deal with his Chief's bullshit. 
> 
> Poor Zhao Yunlan. On the other hand he should have known better than to ask Da Qing that question.
> 
> _"Da Qing, do you think I'm a pervert?"_
> 
> _Da Qing almost chokes on his (delicious) fish treat when he hears that._
> 
> _What the hell? Has Zhao Yunlan suddenly lost his self-awareness somewhere?_

“Da Qing, do you think I'm a pervert?”

Da Qing almost chokes on his (delicious) fish treat when he hears that question. What the hell? Has Zhao Yunlan suddenly lost his self-awareness somewhere?

Considering how much Zhao Yunlan sleeps around and how – diverse – some of his sexual habits are, Da Qing finds it difficult to believe that his Chief is suddenly questioning his identity as a pervert.

“Is this a trick-question?” He finally asks after wondering if he could get away with ignoring the question.

(He can't. Zhao Yunlan would hold back his bonus, throw away his fish-snacks and tell Lao Wu that Da Qing has gained weight again, which means no smoked fish in his future. Damn it.)

Silence.

Da Qing looks up from where he's been gnawing on his fish treat to find Zhao Yunlan glaring at him. Well. Pouting at him.

“What?” He asks. “I ask you to look back on all the moments of your sex life which you shared with me – despite my protests, very loudly and very detailed, in public, scarring me for life – and then dare to ask me that question again.”

Usually Zhao Yunlan would quip back something about being a gift to the world and how no sex-story involving him could ever scar somebody.

This time he groans loudly, buries his face in his hands and slides down further in his chair.

What the hell?

Da Qing stares at his Chief. He's noticed, of course, that Zhao Yunlan has been quieter than usual after he finished up his questioning of the sundial girl. How could he not, after following him for such a long time.

No matter his incarnation, Kun Lun's personality always shines through – bright, mischievous, stubborn and utterly self-assured.

It's not arrogance, though he can be arrogant. But it's more like Kun Lun has reincarnated so many times as a human, as a man, as the Guardian, that he simply knows himself. Where others would question themselves or hesitate, Kun Lun reborn would simply barrel right through any situations.

He knows himself, despite his youth, always has, and there are few things that trip him up. To see him so emotional over something is both hightly unusual and highly entertaining.

“Seriously,” Da Qing can't help but ask. “What's going on?”

Zhao Yunlan just groans again and slides so far down that he falls off his chair with a dull thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tenses are a mess and the plot is an awkward and indecisive mish-mash of novel and drama.
> 
> Also this chapter (and the next) is the reason Mission: Matchmaking exists, since Da Qing was so difficult to get down here.


	3. Part Da Qing 2 and Part Zhao Yunlan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da Qing is feeling magnanimous and consoles his Chief and Zhao Yunlan discovers a voice-fetish and is terribly attracted to one (1) android.
> 
> Also the Black Cloaked Envoy shows up and Xiao Guo bursts into tears, but what else is new.
> 
> _Once Zhao Yunlan finishes explaining what's bothering him, Da Qing is briefly tempted to tease him about his crush. His crush on an android. A librarian android even. Seriously, Da Qing has to meet this guy._

Once Zhao Yunlan finishes explaining what's bothering him, Da Qing is briefly tempted to tease him about his crush. His crush on an android. A librarian android even. Seriously, Da Qing has to meet this guy.

The urge to tease almost overwhelms him, but then he sees the tension in Zhao Yunlan's shoulders, notices the way he is biting at his lollipop and sighs instead.

“So what's the problem?” One quick shift later he's back in his human form and sits down on Zhao Yunlan's desk, gently nudging his Chief, friend and charge in the shoulder.

“You've always pursued the people you were interested in, what makes this SW100 so different?”

Zhao Yunlan looks at him. “That there is exactly the problem. SW100. He's not a person. He's – it's – an android. He's a fancy looking computer with a nice voice. If I ordered him to do something he would have no choice but to do it. That's not having a relationship, that's owning a machine. Like a toaster.”

Da Qing is torn between laughing and sighing. Of course that's what Xiao Yunlan is worried about, he thinks fondly.

Zhao Yunlan doesn't get close to people (which is one of the reasons his lovers always break up with him), he keeps a barrier between them that they can't bridge, no matter the effort they put in.

But that emotional distance doesn't mean he doesn't care about people.

And now Zhao Yunlan cares about the fact that a certain SW100 is incapable of giving his consent when seduced. Though considering it's Zhao Yunlan they're talking about, Da Qing can't help but doubt that the android his Chief is pining after is really that subservient. After all Zhao Yunlan's type ranges from pretty to prettier to prettiest, but what he's never been attracted to is a doormat.

It's also telling that Zhao Yunlan is talking about a relationship, instead of mere physical release. Usually when he meets someone he wants to seduce, he starts waxing poetics about their appearance, their face or legs or ass - not about their ability to pull two people to safety on a roof or the way they glared at him when he was about to interrogate someone

It's not surprising that Zhao Yunlan is hesitant about starting something, though. With a human Zhao Yunlan would have already begun a ten-step-plan of seducing them into his bed, but when it comes to an android...

Sleeping with an android is one thing. Wanting to be a relationship with one is a completely different can of fish. Still-

“Don't lie to yourself,” he says, then coughs, embarrassed by the gentleness in his voice. He can't really help it though, since it's been such a long time since he had to reassure Zhao Yunlan. “If SW100 really were an unfeeling machine you wouldn't be moping around like this, no matter how pretty he might be.”

Zhao Yunlan scowls and shoots him a disgruntled look.

“I'm not lying to myself,” he complains, bad-tempered. Then he pauses.

“He might have been quite sweet when talking to Li Qian back then, though.” His glare lessens.

“And the emotions he showed...” Zhao Yunlan's eyes turn a little glassy.

“That should be the first step,” Da Qing interrupts, before his Chief can follow that tangent back into SW100's many virtues – which Zhao Yunlan insists he's _not attracted to, no not at all._ “To start as friends, right? That's what you humans say when you're interested in someone but aren't sure how to get closer. So get to know him and find out if his emotions are actually real or just something programmed into him.

Once you know about the amount of agency he possesses you can think about whether to pursue him or not.”

Zhao Yunlan grabs his lollipop and deliberately sucks on it, brows drawn together in contemplation.

Then he looks up and grins. “So you actually can be helpful, you big fatty. I was starting to wonder why I pay you such a big pay-check when you only laze around.”

Da Qing scowls at his Chief. He should have known that Zhao Yunlan's timid mood wouldn't last.

Still, an upbeat Chief is better than a depressed Chief, even if he is more annoying, so Da Qing decides to magnanimously forgive the brat for being cheeky.

Looking at the besotted young man who has replaced his usually bad-tempered Chief, Da Qing is looking forward to meeting this SW100.

\---

Calling Guo at any time is a real inconvenience, since their youngest member can't even form a proper sentence when on the phone, let alone tell Zhao about the situation at the University.

Zhao Yunlan has more than enough to do, he can't – and doesn't want to – waste his time with a phone call that won't lead anywhere. Just as he's about to hang up, Guo pauses and a vaguely familiar voice speaks in the background.

Guo stutters something affirmative and then there is a distinct sound of the phone changing hands.

With his brows raised, Zhao Yunlan waits for whoever holds it now to speak. When that person does, it's a pleasant surprise.

“Chief Zhao?” The voice is familiar – low and soft, almost silken to the ear, every syllable carefully pronounced. To hear that voice speak his name sends goose-bumps down Zhao Yunlan's back.

“Chief Zhao?” Again it's his name, this time spoken a little more hesitantly and he realizes that he's been quiet for too long.

Quickly he clears his throat and replies.

“Yes, Zhao speaking. I called to ask about Li Qian?” Compared to Shen Wei's soft tones, his own voice sounds awkward and stilted and Zhao Yunlan winces a little, suddenly a lot more sympathetic to Xiao Guo and his phone-phobia than before.

It feels strange, listening to Shen Wei explain what happened with Li Qian and her grandmother. On the one hand it's extremely difficult for Zhao Yunlan to concentrate on what the android is saying - taken by his voice as he is, he just wants to lean back and let it wash over him. On the other hand, the words themselves seem so distinct it feels like he can't focus on anything else.

Suddenly he really wants to hear Shen Wei sing. Zhao Yunlan is sure it would sound amazing.

Still, his effort pays off and he gets the gist of what Shen Wei is telling him. It worries him.

“Chief Zhao,” Shen Wei's voice is even softer than usual, a worried lilt to it that Zhao Yunlan feels like a sting. ”Have you found out anything about Li Qian that would-”

Shen Wei's sentence is interrupted by a loud noise, jarring after listening to what is quickly becoming Zhao Yunlan's favourite sound.

“Shen Wei?” He calls, already jumping to his feet and grabbing the keys to the car as he does.

He's moving before he's finished speaking and makes sure to catch his minions' eyes as he hurries to the door.

With a gesture of his head they follow him to the garage.

“Hello? Chief Zhao?” Again his name called by that voice, only this time Zhao Yunlan doesn't have the luxury to enjoy it.

“Get the hell out of there, do you hear me? Shen Wei?”

The connection cuts again and Zhao Yunlan curses.

It figures that the moment he becomes interested in somebody, they're immediately put into mortal peril.

Fuck.

\---

They arrive on the roof of the University just a little too late to see Shen Wei be thrown over the edge.

Little Guo is crying loudly, but makes sure to stay between the shadow attacking and Li Qian. Well, looks like their newbie isn't completely useless.

Zhao Yunlan smirks and grabs his whip. Time to get to work.

\---

Being thrown off the roof is convenient.

Shen Wei makes sure nobody is watching, then shifts into his black robes and opens a portal back to the roof. Being clad in his robes and wearing his mask always feels like putting up a wall between him and whatever is happening, but he can't say that it's inconvenient.

The air around him cools down, the frost of hell spreading around him like a stench he can't get rid of. He is a part of hell even when pretending to be an android (or a professor or a tailor or any of the other guises he has worn over the many, many years) and as such always carries a part of it with him.

He used to be scared of warmth, he remembers, because the cold had been the only thing he had known. Scared, but looking at Kun Lun had made him yearn for it, even before he knew what the word yearning actually meant.

He's had a lot of practice since then.

The Black Robed Envoy appears on the roof in a flash of cold and darkness. Zhao Yunlan is the only one who dares to meet his eyes. Even the shadow attacking Xiao Guo and Li Qian hesitates in its attacks.

He strikes before the shadow regains its composure – cutting it down with his sword is easy – almost suspiciously so – and with a wave of his hand, the shadow is wrapped in Shen Wei's power and dragged through another portal.

It's over as quickly as it began.

“Brother Black,” Zhao Yunlan greets him, his usual carefree smile in place, and Shen Wei turns around to return his greetings. “It's been quite a while, hasn't it?”

“Brother Zhao,” he replies and nods at Zhao Yunlan. Usually he wouldn't think much of their exchange – well, not more than he normally does – but this time Zhao Yunlan has met his other identity. Shen Wei can't help but worry about being recognized.

Thankfully Zhao Yunlan seems unaware still. Maybe it's the chill of hell, maybe it's his mask and robes, but it looks like his identity is safe for the time being.

His fingers loosen on the grip of his sword and it dissipates into smoke as he dismisses it. Then he carefully folds his hands into his sleeves and turns to look at Li Qian, who is holding on to a still crying and petrified looking Guo.

The poor boy looks like he's having a stroke, shaking and chalk white.

Shen Wei feels a bit sorry for scaring him, but he needs to talk to Li Qian about the Sundial of Reincarnation. It can't stay in her possession, no matter how long it has been an heirloom in her family.

\---

Dealing with the Black Robed Envoy is always stressful, even though Zhao Yunlan actually quite likes him. Nothing changes the fact that the Lord Envoy is a powerful man and Zhao Yunlan holds him in high regard.

It's not fear, but what the Black Robed Envoy represents and what he works for can make even Zhao Yunlan bow his head in respect.

Not to mention that you know that a situation is awful when the guardian of hell bothers to show up.

As always brother Black – and Zhao Yunlan will never not enjoy Old Chu's small flinch whenever he refers to the Envoy as such in his hearing – is courteous and polite when asking his questions, but there's no mistaking the authority in his bearing.

It stings a little to stand back and let someone else do his work, Zhao Yunlan is man enough to admit, but the Sundial of Reincarnation falls under the Black Robed Envoy's purview, so he'll let it slide this time.

Thankfully the Lord Envoy is very tolerant of Zhao Yunlan's attitude and demands – must be a perk of being the Guardian.

Still, ever since they talked on the roof, Zhao Yunlan can't quite shake the sense of familiarity he got. Of course, he has known the Envoy for quite a long time, but it's something beyond his usual good feeling about the man.

Especially the voice was... oddly striking this time.

He doesn't have the time to think about it further. Li Qian was dazed after giving the Envoy her Sundial and watching him disappear with it, but suddenly she blanches and runs towards the edge of the roof. Zhao Yunlan immediately follows her, worried that she is trying to throw herself off again, but she just grasps the edge and peers over it.

“Shen Wei!” She calls loudly, and Zhao Yunlan comes to an abrupt stop beside her. It feels like every thought in his head came to a sudden halt as he realizes the implications of her actions.

He glances over the edge, sees nothing and turns around, running towards the door to the building.

“Old Chu! Keep an eye on her!” He calls over his shoulder, but doesn't bother to look back. Vaguely he hears someone run after him, but he doesn't have the mental capacity to wonder about who it might be.

It doesn't take long to reach the ground floor and Zhao Yunlan only barely avoids bumping into anyone as he races to the corner where Shen Wei would have landed.

He slows as he watches a woman help a familiar figure out of the bushes lining the road.

Tall and slender, his dark hair mussed and every inch of him wonderfully, beautifully whole.

Zhao Yunlan's breath catches in his throat. He slows down, but keeps walking closer.

Shen Wei notices him and lifts one of his hands, an awkward smile on his face. The LED on his temple shines as brightly as it always does.

“You're alive,” Zhao Yunlan says, then immediately wants to smack himself, because as an android Shen Wei isn't alive, that's the most stupid thing he's said in a while.

Shen Wei doesn't seem to notice the slip and his smile turns from awkward to sweet. “I'm a little sturdier than humans are,” he says gently, in his wonderful voice and Zhao Yunlan gets a little weak in the knees, not that he'd ever admit it.

The moment between them is broken by Guo starting to cry again behind him and Zhao Yunlan sighs in annoyance as he watches Guo fuss over Shen Wei, who – looking startled and nonplussed – tries to calm him down.

A little more composed now, Zhao Yunlan wonders whether he imagined that moment between them, had imagined Shen Wei's eyes softening, his whole countenance brightening as he focused on Zhao Yunlan's face.

He wonders for a moment and then dismisses his doubts.

Shen Wei places one of his hands on Xiao Guo's shoulder and is still trying to calm him down. His expression is bemused but one corner of his mouth curls upwards slightly in an unconscious smile.

It looks a little crooked on Shen Wei's face and utterly unlike the almost practiced smiles he usually gives to people.

Zhao Yunlan can't believe that anyone would be able to program an unconscious tell like that into an android, can't believe that the exasperation slowly creeping into Shen Wei's voice, that the gentle warmth in his gaze whenever he looks at Zhao Yunlan could be fake.

So.

How do you seduce an android anyway?

The first thing he'll do once he's back at the office, Zhao Yunlan decides, is to do some serious research.


	4. Part Shen Wei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is about Shen Wei who _does not_ like himself, but likes Zhao Yunlan a whole lot and who considers being an android  > being the Black Robed Envoy because an android is innocent and built without all those dark emotions that Shen Wei hates about himself.
> 
> This is set right after the Pillar of Nature arc, where they’re still at the cabin. Instead of drinking a cup full of alcohol and collapsing, Shen Wei pretends to have a malfunction and gets Zhao Yunlan to take him into the cabin. 
> 
>  
> 
> _“So, Shen Wei. I don't suppose you have an explanation for this, do you?” Zhao Yunlan is smiling, but his eyes are cold. In his hands he is holding the jacket he lent Shen Wei._

“So, Shen Wei. I don't suppose you have an explanation for this, do you?” Zhao Yunlan is smiling, but his eyes are cold. In his hands he is holding the jacket he gave Shen Wei.

 _“I get cold just looking at you in that thin shirt,”_ he had said, ignoring Shen Wei’s protests as he carefully put the jacket over Shen Wei's shoulders. It had been warm and Shen Wei hadn't been strong enough to deny himself this small thing. He had yearned for this warmth for too long to be able to refuse it when it was offered.

Unfortunately that moment of weakness was his downfall, though Shen Wei should have expected that. He knows his weaknesses better than most.

Even when he went looking for Zhao Yunlan and his subordinates he hadn't been able to take it off. It smelled like Zhao Yunlan, and even though his warmth had already left it, when Shen Wei wore it he could imagine feeling it again.

Now the stench of black blood has replaced Zhao Yunlan's smell and Shen Wei stares, unable to move, feeling like a rabbit in front of a snake, caught by its poisonous gaze. The disappointment in Zhao Yunlan's eyes has the same effect on him.

“I...” He begins, but his voice refuses to go on. What can he possibly say to Zhao Yunlan? The man has pursued him despite thinking him an android, was kind and gentle, had learned about androids to try and make Shen Wei feel at ease.

Whenever Zhao Yunlan did something for him which an android would enjoy, Shen Wei always felt guilt eat at him.

It wouldn't have been as bad if Shen Wei had pretended to be human. It was still pretending, but Zhao Yunlan wouldn't have had to change so many of his habits for him. He had lied to Kun Lun's reincarnations before, many, many times, but none of those lies had ever felt this invasive or this personal.

Ironically, the things Zhao Yunlan came up with suited Shen Wei a lot more than conventional human dating would have, so he very much enjoyed himself. It was only after, when he was alone again that the guilt would set in.

“Was it fun watching me flail about?” Zhao Yunlan's voice is quiet, but Shen Wei feels every word like a blow to his chest.

“No!” He can't help but reply sharply. The cheerful voices of the others down below makes the moment feel surreal.

“No,” he repeats, softer this time. Zhao Yunlan watches him, his lips still curved into a humourless smile. Shen Wei has never seen a smiling person look so unhappy.

Maybe if Zhao Yunlan had been able to keep his composure and laugh it off, Shen Wei could have followed his lead. He could have ignored the hunger and longing inside himself that make him turn towards Zhao Yunlan like a sunflower towards the sun.

He could have kept his distance for both their sakes.

But Zhao Yunlan looks unhappy and his disappointed eyes are more than Shen Wei can bear. People always call the Black Robed Envoy the strongest, someone indomitable.

Shen Wei knows better.

He only has one chink in his armor and it's one he has spent his whole life covering and protecting. As long as nobody knows its there, they won't know where to hit – because Shen Wei's weak point isn't immortal and a human body isn't difficult to break.

Now it's Zhao Yunlan himself who is piercing that chink with his gaze and his words and what else can Shen Wei do but fold?

Zhao Yunlan is still looking at him when Shen Wei takes off his glasses and sinks down on the bed.

“You wanted me,” he whispers and stares at his glasses, unable to look at Zhao Yunlan's face.

“I... I'm not human. I was born in the depths of hell out of grudge and hate and despair. I look human, but I don't have a soul and a lot of emotions that come so easily to you were something I had to slowly learn and develop.”

Shen Wei runs a hand over his face. He can't remember ever baring himself like that. Kun Lun had exactly known who and what he was and other than him, Shen Wei had never known anyone who wanted to know him like that, had never had anyone he wanted to tell this to.

Beside him the bed dips beneath Zhao Yunlan's weight and despite the situation, Shen Wei can't help the thrill he feels to have this person beside him. He doesn't know whether he will be able to fix the damage he did, whether Zhao Yunlan will be able to forgive him for his lie, but to have him near him, to feel his warmth across the small distance is more than Shen Wei knows he deserves.

“In a way I really am closer to an android than to a human,” he continues slowly.

“Is that supposed to be an excuse?” Zhao Yunlan's voice is carefully even. Shen Wei shakes his head and finally turns to look at him.

Zhao Yunlan's face is blank, the smile from before gone.

“It's not,” Shen Wei says. “There is no excuse for my actions. I never intended to hurt you, but that doesn't change the fact that I have. I'm sorry.”

He manages to meet Zhao Yunlan's eyes for a moment, but when Zhao Yunlan starts to frown he has to look away again.

“I... I never expected you to want me. You thought I was an android with a personality. You knew I wasn't human and you... you still wanted me.”

Shen Wei knows he sounds helpless when he says it, but that's the way he feels. Zhao Yunlan wanted him. Him, an apparently malfunctioning android. Inhuman and soulless, little more than a monster in most people's eyes and Zhao Yunlan still wanted him. How can he ever express what that means to him?

To have the person he has missed and yearned for for such a long time in front of him and have them want him.

He painfully remembers all those lifetimes in which Kun Lun had married and had children, where Kun Lun lived a full life with someone else beside him.

Shen Wei remembers all those lifetimes where the only thing keeping him from going insane with grief and pain and jealousy was the thought of Kun Lun's disappointment.

Even after meeting Zhao Yunlan, he hadn't expected anything to come from it. Shen Wei was pretending to be an android after all, and Zhao Yunlan had a whole world of human beings to choose from. How could he ever be interested in a machine?

But Zhao Yunlan had been interested. He had pried his way into Shen Wei's surroundings, even though people whispered behind his back about his inclinations, even though everyone had told him to stop it.

Despite everything Zhao Yunlan had wanted Shen Wei.

How can he ever put this feeling into words?

Overwhelmed Shen Wei closes his eyes.

“How could I ever have rejected you?” His voice trembles, but he forces himself to go on.

“Androids are... they are programmed to know certain things and have the ability to learn even more, but in the end they aren't... they are different from me who was born from the darkness. They have an innocence to them that I lack.

I would never have told you about my identity as the Black Robed Envoy, but I thought about it, every now and then.”

Shen Wei had imagined it often – how he would start that conversation, how he would get to the point. How Zhao Yunlan would react. No matter how many times he had imagined it, it had never ended well.

Even the dreams - few and far between - where Zhao Yunlan accepted him and loved him despite Shen Wei being Shen Wei ended badly. Because they weren't real and sooner or later he would wake up.

Sometimes (most of the time) his title as Black Robed Envoy felt too heavy to bear.

“I didn't know how to tell you than I'm something much less innocent than an android.”

He can hear Zhao Yunlan breathe beside him and trembles.

“I didn't know you thought so little of me.” Zhao Yunlan finally says.

Shen Wei's head snaps up and he opens his eyes again, stunned. “I don't...!” He protests, but Zhao Yunlan shakes his head.

The look in his eyes is soft.

“You thought that I'd reject you just because you were born in a different place than me. We've worked together for such a long time and you could still think such a thing about me,” Zhao Yunlan tuts disapprovingly. “It looks like we'll have to spend a lot more time together. Good thing I bought a house.”

Shen Wei stares in incomprehension.

“I bought a house, you know. For the two of us to live in together with the shitty cat. It's close to the University and I've been talking to the dean about buying you off of them – with your agreement of course.”

Zhao Yunlan shrugs casually, but the look in his eyes is unspeakably tender.

“If there is one thing you should know about me, Shen Wei, it's that once I decide on something I don't back down.”

Shen Wei stares, frozen, as Zhao Yunlan takes his hand and grips it tightly. It's warm.

“And I've decided on you. I can't give you much, and it's up to you whether you want to take what I offer you or not, but... I'd really like it if you did.” Zhao Yunlan says, more open than Shen Wei has ever seen him.

Shen Wei's throat is tight.

“I don't want you to be hurt,” he barely manages to whisper. “And I'm worried that being with me will hurt you.”

Zhao Yunlan smirks and rolls his shoulders as if in challenge. “We'll see about that. I'm sturdier than you think.”

 _No you aren't,_ Shen Wei thinks desperately, but can't say out loud.

“So? Will you have me or do I need to contact a real estate agent?” Zhao Yunlan is smiling and his voice is even, but Shen Wei doesn't miss the way his hand tightens on Shen Wei's, doesn't miss the flash of frightened vulnerability in Zhao Yunlan's eyes.

He turns his hand in Zhao Yunlan's grip and returns the hold, his other hand reaching for Zhao Yunlan's shoulder to pull him close.

Shen Wei embraces Zhao Yunlan tight enough to make his bones creak and leans his head against Zhao Yunlan's.

“Once I have you, I won't let go anymore,” Shen Wei rasps, elation and terror roughening his voice. “Even if you want to leave me, I won't... I won't let you.”

Shen Wei hates himself for urge to monopolize this man, but can't help himself.

In his arms Zhao Yunlan relaxes and puts his free arm around him, their hands still gripping each other tightly.

“The same goes for you,” Zhao Yunlan murmurs into his ear, making Shen Wei shudder. “No take backs, for either of us.” His voice is shaking.

Shen Wei nods and again closes his eyes.

When Zhao Yunlan pulls back and kisses him it feels like a dream. One of the good ones, where they're happy and nothing hurts. Only it feels real, feels like everything Shen Wei yearned for and his dreams are usually never so sweet.

If this is a dream, Shen Wei never wants to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set while deviancy isn't nearly as well-known or widespread yet. So androids are still considered little more than pretty machines.
> 
> I wrote this because Shen Wei is too pretty to be real and because I wanted Zhao Yunlan to be flustered by that.
> 
> That's it, that's the fic.


End file.
